falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Union
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Commonly shortened to "Soviet Union") was a Pre-War nation located across both the European and Asian continents. Initially the main rival of the United States in the 20th century, tension between the two countries began to cool down in the 1960s, and the "Iron Curtain" of Soviet satellite states dissolved in the 1970s, amid drastic free-market reforms to the Soviet economy. Although not in direct conflict with any nation, the Soviet Union was bombed during the Great War of 2077, mainly by Chinese bombs, in response to the Soviet-American alliance. History With the death of Josef Stalin in 1953, the Soviet Union was faced with a rather turbulent situation. The new leadership decided that the best course of action to take would be the dismantling of Stalin's personality cult, and the easing of tensions with the western world. This led to the "Sino-Soviet split" as China, a former Soviet ally, began to distance itself, claiming that the Soviets had abandoned "true socialism". The Soviet Union faced several major crisis as the 1960s rolled around. Massive protests in the Eastern Bloc had been squashed, but at a cost. Yugoslavia had broken away from the bloc, and Muslim extremists in the Caucasus had been unleashing a reign of terror against the communist government. It seemed almost certain that the nation would fail before 1970 arrived, but in 1964, the United States government began secret talks with the Soviet Union about easing of tensions, in response to China's newly acquired nuclear capabilities. In 1966, the world was shocked to see images of U.S. president Richard Nixon and Soviet Premier Lenoid Brezhnev sitting next to each other, casually discussing the future of U.S.-Soviet relations. The Soviet Union gradually adopted "Open-Door" economic and diplomatic policies towards the rest of the world in the late sixties and early seventies, essentially making an about-face against former policies in the name of preservation of the Union. During this period, the Chinese began a grass-roots nationalist propaganda campaign in order to rally support, leading to a ballooning of its armed forces -- the prospect of an invasion from the south prompted the Soviet leadership to establish numerous Siberian and Mongolian bases, which were garrisoned by soldiers who had been pulled from ex-Eastern bloc nations. Resistance to their occupation of Mongolia began the Soviet-Mongolian war of 1976, in which anti-Communist paramilitary forces began a campaign of sabotage and assassination. Ultimately, however, this lead to the full-scale absorbtion of Mongolia into the Soviet state. The Chinese response to these factors was to establish its own border facilities, usually directly opposite of a Soviet base. During the 80s, the Soviets gradually eased tensions with the rest of Europe, offering economic alliances to any nation who would accept. While this condoned less tension, it also fostered a weakened economy, making the Ruble one of the weakest forms of currency on the global market, matched only by the United States during the Resource Wars. With further stockpiling of arms along the Sino-Soviet border, tensions began to rise, and the Soviet and Chinese leadership -- Ran Zhen mao, who had become the Chinese Premier at that point, and Boris Stanislav, who had replaced Leonid Brezhnev -- refused to have contact with one another. Many speculated that this was intentional, in order to bring their long-running tensions to a head, though both leaders and their subordinates denied any such allegations. In spite of their denials, the tensions did break out into a full-scale war in 1984. Initially it was just jet reconnaisance on the part of the Chinese -- not an uncommon thing during that period. However, instead of just giving the Chinese pilots rude gestures, the Soviet forces stationed at the border bases flew several sorties against the Chinese recon planes, and shot down the vast majority of them. The Chinese interpreted this as a declaration of war, and immediately began shifting its forces towards Mongolia, which was significantly weaker than the rest of the border due to Mongolian dissent causing damage to some infrastructure and materiel. The United States watched on, uncertain about the direction the war may take. Though the Soviet soldiers were certainly quality, even by U.S. standards, their technology was on the same level as China, who had vastly more soldiers. In addition, both powers were nuclear-armed. Early on, the difference in numbers was made apparent as the Mongolian bases became overrun. Having established this beach-head, the Soviets would need to make a move quickly in order to regain control over their bases before the Chinese could begin a break-out. In spring, 1985, the United States, looking to both dampen the strength of China and establish a stronger friendship with the U.S.S.R., offered non-combatant aid in the form of supply air-drops to the bases in the east of Siberia, who had been cut off from support due to China's push up through Mongolia, which had seized the Trans-Siberian railway. Boris Stanislav accepted without hesitation This action was met by hot words from Ran Zhen mao, who vowed to "...crush the bitches of the Capitalist dogs on Wall Street." However, the rejuvination of the Soviet eastern flank allowed them to perform a pincer movement, cutting off a large portion of the Chinese forces and giving the U.S.S.R. leverage to demand a cease-fire. Initially opposed, Ran Zhen mao accepted as his advisors consulted him on the long-term prospects of continuing the war. With literally 65% of his forces trapped behind the enemy, an enemy who had gained a reputation for brutality during the second World War, Ran Zhen mao grudgingly accepted the cease-fire in what became known as the Berlin accords, a treaty signed by both Stanislav and Ran Zhen mao in Berlin during the winter of 1985. The primary point of the treaty was to establish a running peace between the two super-powers, and as such dictated the necessary partial disarmament of China and destruction of at least 2/3rds of both sides' bases. Though the latter was not well-received by either belligerent, both agreed to the terms -- Ran Zhen mao primarily agreed because it would make him look universally undesirable to his citizens would he allow nearly 1,100,000 soldiers to die or be imprisoned (and subsequently worked to death) by the Soviets. By 1988, the desired dismantlement of the Soviet's border guard stations had been completed, and the two nations returned to their pre-war state. The war had returned the Ruble to a more powerful position than it had been, though it was still sub-par compared to many of the most-traded currencies on the global market, and the Soviet Union became aware of the need for a more powerful rifle for their soldiers, as the AKM had obviously not performed as desired. Thus spawned the SVT-92 and its later variants. The nineties were far less turbulent for the Union. After Boris Stanislav was replaced by Serik Armanev, the Soviets adopted a foreign policy which was intended to draw ex-East Bloc nations closer to the Union, although not directly ruled as it had been before the sixties. Poland, in the late nineties, requested the aid of the Soviets in the Poland-Czechoslovak war. Within days of the request, Serik ordered the sale of several thousand units of SVT-92 to the Poles, with the intention of both testing the new rifle, and of weakening or destroying the Czechs, whose megalomaniacal tyrant had adopted anti-Soviet politics. Category:Places Category:Pre-War Countries